Reciprocating injection pumps are useful for developing precisely metered quantities of flow at high pressures, particularly in the oil and gas, and the chemical industries. It is desirable to improve the efficiency of such pumps so that they may be operable by means of low power electrical sources, such as by means of a dedicated solar panel.
However, to date the electro-mechanical efficiency of electrically-driven reciprocal injection pumps has made their operation from low power electrical sources such as dedicated solar panels impractical. The motor is generally an alternating current (AC) single phase induction motor that has a typical efficiency of about 30 percent. The normal rotational speed of the motor generally requires some degree of speed reduction to be compatible with the speed of the pump plunger, such as by means of worm gearing. The rotary motion of the motor also requires conversion to reciprocal motion, such as by means of an eccentric and connecting rod, a cam and spring-loaded cam follower that follows the annular outer face of the cam, or a similar arrangement to drive the pump plunger. Such mechanical coupling arrangements add to the conversion inefficiency of the pumping system.